leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Influence Points
, ou , eram uma das duas moedas usadas no League of Legends antes de ser substituída pela Essência Azul na atualização V7.22. Narrativamente, eles eram uma medida da influência de um invocador em League of Legends, embora essa característica da história tenha sido eliminada do cânone. Invocadores ganham IP jogando partidas. A quantia ganha depende do desempenho do invocador, que considera se eles ganharam ou perderam, o tipo de jogo e a duração da partida. Os Influence Points podiam ser usados para desbloquear permanentemente campeões, runas ou páginas adicionais do livro de runas na Loja Riot. Fatores Determinantes A quantidade de Influence Points concedida em uma partida é calculada da seguinte maneira: * Vitórias: Aproximadamente 18 IP + IP por minuto.Information extracted from this graph from Riot. * Derrotas: Aproximadamente 16 IP + IP por minuto.Information extracted from this graph from Riot. * Há limites para o máximo e o mínimo de IP concedidos em cada jogo. Cada Campo da Justiça tem limites diferentes.Information extracted from this graph from Riot. * Boosts de IP, que podem ser comprados com Riot Points, concedem IP bônus. Há vários tipos de bônus disponíveis. * Um bônus de IP "Primeira Vitória do Dia" fica disponível aproximadamente uma vez por dia. Ele está disponível o tempo todo por padrão. Quando você ganha um jogo, recebe o bônus e ele se torna indisponível por 22 horas. Passado esse tempo, ele se torna disponível novamente, até que você vença outro jogo, e assim segue. Ele não é afetado por boosts ou penalidades. * Nos jogos co-op vs. IA e personalizados, a quantidade de tempo de jogo que gera IP dentro de um dia também é limitada. Depois de atingir esses limites, não são obtidos mais IPs jogando cada tipo de jogo. Os limites são 180 minutos para Co-op vs. IA e 120 minutos para jogos personalizados. Para esse fim, o início de cada dia é determinado pelo cronômetro da Primeira Vitória do Dia, que pode ser verificado no seu perfil de invocador. Esta regra não se aplica ao Twisted Treeline em Co-op vs. IA. * Jogos com menos de 7 minutos não concedem IPs e não afetam o bônus da primeira vitória do dia. Essas durações curtas são muito incomuns em jogos regulares, portanto essa regra se aplica principalmente a jogos personalizados. Modificadores do Modo Co-op vs IA A quantidade de IP recompensada em Co-op vs. IA é determinada por um sistema de penalidades que dependem do nível do invocador e do nível de dificuldade. As penalidades são mais altas para níveis mais altos de invocadores e menores níveis de dificuldade: Cálculo Geral Formula: { base + (/ min * de jogo em minutos) * do modo de jogo } O tempo do jogo é sempre arredondado para baixo, o que significa que um jogo de 35:59 concede a mesma quantia que um jogo de 35:00 minutos. O modificador de jogo personalizado é 0,75. Você ganhará 0 XP / IP ao jogar um jogo personalizado que não tenha o mesmo número de campeões em ambas as equipes. Ganhos de IP Base Preços * Campeões * Runas Curiosidades * Runas só podem ser compradas com IP. * Skins e pacotes só podem ser compradas com RP, não com IP. * O máximo de IP recebidos em uma única partida são: ** Vitória: (bônus de primeira vitória do dia, partida ranqueada de 55+ min, bônus de IP boost) 150 + 168 + 168 + 168 = 654 IP (822 em fim de semanaa de dobro de IP)(1962 com 5 amigos em fim de semana de festa de equipe) ** Derrota (partida de 55+ min): 95 IP Referências cs:IP de:Einflusspunkte fr:Points d'Influence pl:Punkty Zasług ru:Influence Points zh:Influence Points Categoria:IP